2018–19 Real Madrid C.F. season
Julen Lopetegui (until 29 October) Santiago Solari (from 30 October) | final_position = 3rd in La Liga | highest_position = 1st | lowest_position = 9th | points = 68 | goals_for = 63 | goals_against = 46 | goals_difference = +17 | cup1 = Copa del Rey | cup_placement1 = Semi-finals | cup2 = UEFA Champions League | cup_placement2 = Round of 16 | cup3 = UEFA Super Cup | cup_placement3 = Runners-up | cup4 = FIFA Club World Cup | cup_placement4 = Winners | matches_played = | league_topscorer = Karim Benzema (21) | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2017–18 | next_season = 2019–20 }} The 2018–19 season was Real Madrid Club de Fútbol's 115th season in existence and the club's 88th consecutive season in the top flight of Spanish football. It covered a period from 1 July 2018 to 30 June 2019. Summary Pre-season After Zinedine Zidane's departure, Madrid announced on 12 June 2018, that Julen Lopetegui would take over the head coaching position. On 22 June 2018, Madrid announced their first signing of the season, adding Andriy Lunin to the squad. On 5 July 2018, Madrid signed Álvaro Odriozola. Five days later, Madrid agreed to sell Cristiano Ronaldo to Juventus. Thibaut Courtois joined Madrid on 8 August 2018 from Chelsea, while Mateo Kovačić moved to Chelsea on loan. August The season started on 15 August, with the 2018 UEFA Super Cup against Atlético Madrid. The game was lost 2–4 after extra time. Karim Benzema and Sergio Ramos gave Madrid the 2–1 lead up until ten minutes before the end of the game. It was the European finals loss after nine wins. The new La Liga season started with a 2–0 victory against Getafe four days later, with goals from Dani Carvajal and Gareth Bale. Against Girona, Madrid came out with a 4–1 victory from behind, with a brace from Benzema and goals from Ramos and Bale. On 29 August 2018, Mariano Díaz returned to Madrid. September On the first day of the new month, a brace from Benzema and goals from Bale and Ramos secured Madrid three points in a 4–1 win over Leganés. The away game at Athletic Bilbao, on 15 September 2018, ended in a 1–1 draw with the lone goal coming from Isco. Four days later, in the first match of group stage of the 2018–19 UEFA Champions League, Madrid defeated Roma 3–0 after goals from Bale, Isco and Mariano. Marco Asensio scored the lonely goal in a 1–0 win over RCD Espanyol, just three days later. The first loss of the league season came on 26 September 2018, against Sevilla, losing 0–3. In the first league madrid derby against Atlético Madrid, the match ended in a goalless draw three days later. October On 2 October 2018, the Champions League match at CSKA Moscow ended in a 0–1 loss. Four days later, against Deportivo Alavés, Madrid lost again 0–1. Their next game was a 1–2 loss against Levante UD on 20 October 2018, with the lone goal coming from Marcelo. The Champions League match, three days later, against Viktoria Plzeň ended in a 2–1 win with goals from Benzema and Marcelo. Five days later, El Clásico was lost 1–5 with the goal coming from Marcelo. On 29 October 2018, Lopetegui was sacked and replaced by Santiago Solari. On the last day of the month, Madrid took on UD Melilla in the Copa del Rey round of 32 and won 4–0 after goals from Benzema, Asensio, Odriozola and Cristo González. November On 3 November 2018, a penalty from Ramos and a goal from Vinícius Júnior gave Madrid a 2–0 victory over Real Valladolid. Four days later, the return game at Viktoria Plzeň in the Champions League ended with a 5–0 win, Benzema scored a brace and Bale, Casemiro and Toni Kroos each added one goal. Madrid defeated Celta Vigo 4–2 on 11 November 2018, after a goal from Benzema, Ramos, Dani Ceballos and an own goal. Solari became the official coach on 13 November 2018, after signing a contract through 2021. The away game at SD Eibar on 24 November 2018, was lost 0–3. The Champions League match at Roma was won 2–0 by goals from Bale and Lucas Vázquez. With that win, Madrid advance to the knockout stage. December On the first day of the month, an own goal and a goal from Vázquez secured Madrid three points after a 2–0 win over Valencia CF. The return leg of the Copa del rey round of 32 tie against Melilla on 6 December 2018, was won 6–1 to give Madrid a 10–1 victory on aggregate. Goals were scored with braces from Asensio and Isco plus goals from Vinícius and Javi Sánchez. Three days later, a Bale goal gave Real a 1–0 victory over SD Huesca. Madrid suffered a 0–3 loss against CSKA Moscow in the last matchday of the Champions League group stage. A lone goal by Benzema helped Madrid to win 1–0 against Rayo Vallecano on 15 December 2018. On 19 December 2018, the semifinal of the 2018 FIFA Club World Cup was won 3–1 against Kashima Antlers with a hat-rick from Bale. The final three days later was won 4–1 against Al-Ain after goals from Luka Modrić, Marcos Llorente, Ramos and an own goal. January In the first game of the new year on 3 January 2019, Madrid drew Villarreal CF 2–2 with goals from Benzema and Raphaël Varane. Three days later, the match against Real Sociedad was lost 0–2. On 6 January 2019, Madrid announced the signing of Brahim Díaz. Goals from Ramos, Vázquez and Vinícius gave Madrid a 3–0 first leg win against Leganés on 9 January 2019, in the round of 16 in the Copa del Rey. On 13 January 2019, a late goal from Ceballos gave Madrid a 2–1 away win against Real Betis after Modrić scored the other goal. Despite an 0–1 loss in the second leg three days later, an aggregate 3–1 victory over Leganés secured Madrid a place in the quarterfinals of the Copa del Rey. Kiko Casilla joined Leeds United on 17 January 2019. Two days later, Madrid defeated Sevilla 2–0 with goals from Casemiro and Modrić. A brace from Ramos and added goals by Vázquez and Benzema helped Madrid to get a 4–2 first leg victory over Girona in the quarterfinals of the Copa del Rey on 24 January. Three days later, Real recorded another 4–2 victory, this time over Espanyol, with two goals from Benzema and goals from Ramos and Bale. February On 3 February, Madrid won 3–0 against Alavés after goals from Benzema, Vinicius and Mariano. The first leg of the semifinals of the Copa del Rey against Barcelona on 6 February, ended in a 1–1 draw after Vázquez gave Madrid the lead. Three days later, Real won the Derby against Atlético 3–1 after goals from Casemiro, Ramos and Bale to move up to the second place. In the first leg of the Champions League round of 16 against AFC Ajax on 13 February, Madrid came away with a 2–1 away win with goals from Benzema and Asensio. Four days later, Girona defeated Madrid with a score of 2–1, with the lone goal coming from Casemiro. A 2–1 victory over Levante was recorded on 24 February, after goals from Benzema and Bale, both being penalties. Three days later, Madrid was knocked by Barcelona of the Copa del rey after a 0–3 second leg defeat, resulting in a 1–4 aggregate loss. March The next Clásico on 2 March was lost 0–1. Three days later, in the return leg in the Champions League round of 16 against Ajax, Madrid suffered a 1–4 home loss and was eliminated with 3–5 on aggregate. On 10 March, the game against Valladolid was won 4–1 after a brace from Benzema and goals from Varane and Modrić. Zidane returned as the head coach the next day while Solari was sacked. On 16 March, Celta Vigo was defeated 2–0 with goals from Isco and Bale. On the last day of the month, goals from Isco, Ceballos and a late one from Benzema secured Madrid three points in a 3–2 win over Huesca. April On 3 April, the away game at Valencia was lost 1–2, with the lone goal coming from Benzema. Three days later, a brace from Benzema secured Madrid a 2–1 win over Eibar. On 15 April, Madrid got a 1–1 draw at Leganés with a goal from Benzema. A hat-trick from Benzema secured Madrid a 3–0 win over Athletic Bilbao on 21 April 2019. At Getafe, on 25 April, Madrid was held to a scoreless draw. Three days later, the away game at Vallecano was lost 0–1. May On 5 May, Villareal was defeated 3–2 with a brace from Mariano and a goal from Jesús Vallejo. A week later, the away game at Real Sociedad was lost 1–3, with the lone goal coming from Brahim Díaz. With that result, it was secured that Real finishes the season in third place. The last game of the season was lost 0–2 against Real Betis on 19 May 2019. A day later, Kroos signed a new contract until 2023. External links * Category:Real Madrid C.F. Category:2018–19 Club seasons Category:2018–19 Spanish Club seasons